Lesson 1
Lesson 1 was the first chapter of the Gintama series. The story begins with Shinpachi being bothered by his boss and the Amanto, until he met a samurai with white permed hair. Summary The Lesson starts with the father of Shimura Tae and Shinpachi telling them about the meanings of samurai and their sword, before lamenting about the invasion of the creatures from the space called “Amanto”. Some years later, Shinpachi was found being scolded by his boss for not using correctly the cash register even after working for a year. Shinpachi tried to apologize, saying that he only knew how to work with swords. The boss explained to him that the age of samurai and swords was over but was stopped by an Amanto customer, who asked for milk. The Amanto also remarked that he found the samurai pitiful. When Shinpachi got closer, he pulled a prank, stating his wish to bother them. Seeing that Shinpachi had spilt all the milk, the boss scolded him, but was, again stopped by another customer. This customer punched the boss, thus sending him flying to the table of the Amanto, which surprised them. Shinpachi noticed the sword on his hip and realised that he was a samurai. He complained about his Chocolate Sundae (which was spilt when Shinpachi tripped) and high blood pressure while using his wood sword to take them down. Seeing this, Shinpachi thinks that he was “too rowdy” to be a samurai but with far too “straight eyes” to be called a thug. While leaving, the costumer leaves a message to Shinpachi stating that the Chocolate Sundae had good taste. The police then arrived and Shinpachi was accused of attacking the Amanto, due to a wooden sword dripping blood found on his hip. Shinpachi runs after the real culprit and starts arguing with him about the fact of getting fired. They have an encounter with Tae, who asks Shinpachi what he is doing instead of working. She starts beating him up stating that they need even “the small pay” but Shinpachi refutes saying that it was the silver haired samurai fault. The samurai prepares to walk away but is caught by Tae. He apologizes to the brothers but Tae denies this, stating “That if a simple sorry would solve things there wouldn’t exist seppuku”. She explains that since the Amanto first appeared that their dojo started doing badly and after the lost of war and the ban on swords nobody would join. Even so they tried to maintain it but that now had been ruined by him. She tries to kill him but is stopped by Shinpachi. The samurai then gives them his business card, to which he states that they cannot be too picky with jobs. The brothers take this the wrong way and start assaulting him. After beating up the samurai whose name is Sakata Gintoki, Shinpachi tries to convince his sister to give up maintaining the dojo but fails. The loan shark Amanto breaks into the dojo saying that they can't wait any longer. Gintoki comments that the brothers are crossing a dangerous bridge, to which Shinpachi refutes that it wasn’t theirs but their father’s. The Amanto impatient orders them to quickly give him the money but after their attempt to calm him down he speaks ill of their father to which is rewarded with a punch by Tae. Furious, the Amanto pin her down and try to assault her but are stopped by Gintoki. He responds with surprise but quickly changes the subject to an offer: Instead of paying the loan, Otae must work in a new business, the "No Underwear Shabu-Shabu Heaven.". Shinpachi is against it but Tae accepts to his surprise. He tries to stop her by stating that the dojo isn’t that important but Tae responds that if she has to suffer then she would like to suffer and keep it. Shinpachi starts to swing a wooden sword to relieve frustration while complaining about his family, which is heard by Gintoki who is making a cake. Shinpachi vents and Gintoki decides to help him rescue his sister. They find out that the place of the business is in the sky and that they have almost departed. Shinpachi starts arguing with Gintoki about the speed they’re traveling and are caught by the police. Gintoki then has the idea of stealing the flying police car. Meanwhile Tae is being trained by the Amanto and starts to hesitate but is forced by him. The police car then crashes in the room they are in, much too both their surprise. From it, appears Gintoki and Shinpachi who state their wish to take back Tae. The Amanto makes little of their attempt and orders his guards to catch them. Gintoki tells them to run and starts beating up the pursuers. Watching a little of his battling style Tae comments that is random but strong. The brothers start to run away but Tae hesitates not wanting to leave Gintoki behind. Shinpachi reassures her that he will come back since he thinks that he has “that thing that father talked about”. Gintoki quickly catches up to them and they arrive at the machines room. The Amanto, surrounding them, makes fun once again of their efforts and of the samurai that ruled the land. Gintoki remarks that he’ll protect what he wants and that they can do whatever they want with the country. The Amanto tries to shoot but is stopped in order to not damage the power generator. Taking this opportunity, Gintoki climbs the machine and breaks it, making the ship fall in the ocean. The Amanto are arrested and the brothers comment on the reckless of Gintoki. Tae notices of Shinpachi’s interest in Gintoki and tells him to find his sword with him while she’ll find hers in her own way. Shinpachi comments on the strange man’s soul and states his wish to stand by his side and watch. Quotes *Shimura Ken: “A samurai’s sword is not something you put in a sheath. It’s something you put into your soul.” *Shimura Ken: “Even if there comes a time when you must throw away your sword, never throw the sword resting in your soul” *Shimura Ken: “I wanted to see… the cloudless sky of Edo one last time.” *Sakata Gintoki: “THE DOCTOR TOLD ME THAT MY BLOOD PRESSURE IS HIGH… SO I CAN ONLY EAT A SUNDAE ONCE A WEEK!!” *Shimura Shinpachi’s thoughts about Sakata Gintoki: That guy was too crazy to be called a samurai but had far too straight eyes to be a tug. *Sakata Gintoki: “IN THIS WORLD THERE ARE SAMURAI THAT CALL A CARDBOAR BOX THEIR HOME!!” *Shimura Tae: “If you were forgiven with a simple sorry, there would be no such thing as seppuku in this world.” *Sakata Gintoki: “SHINPACHI-KUN!! WAS YOUR SISTER RAISED BY GORILLAS?!!” *Sakata Gintoki: “In this era, you can’t choose your job so, I’m working a business where I’ll take any job. I, Yorozuya Gin-chan, will do anything you need help with.” *Shimura Tae: “Do you need a reason for children to protect what their father had loved so much?” *Sakata Gintoki about Shimura Tae: “Even if she was raised by gorillas, she’s still a girl. *Shimura Tae: “It’s no good having this dojo. It’s just painful… But to me… It’s also painful to throw it away.” *Shimura Tae: “Since both ways are painful… I’d rather suffer not losing it.” *Sakata Gintoki: “A samurai doesn’t need a good reason to act. If there is something that you want to protect, then pull out your sword.” *Sakata Gintoki: “Do you care about your sister?” *Shimura Tae: “I’ve never been able to show cleavage in the 18 years I’ve lived.” *Shimura Shinpachi: “I liked the dojo where my sister laughed. If I’m going to see her cry then I don’t need that dojo.” *Sakata Gintoki: “The country? I’ll give that to you guys. It’s hard enough for me to protect what I want to protect. I don’t know how many times I have failed… to protect what I wanted to… I don’t have anything anymore but if there’s something on the floor I’ll pick it up.” *Sakata Gintoki: “What is important to the customer is important to me. I’ll do anything to protect that!!” *Shimura Shinpachi: “I’ve never seen such a crazy samurai…” Characters #Shimura Ken #Shimura Shinpachi #Shimura Tae #Sakata Gintoki #Loan Shark Amanto Category:Chapters